The ABC's of My Captain
by Bloodypleasures
Summary: Rangiku muses about her captain on a particular drunk mood. HitsugayaxMatsumoto


****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach. This is co-written with a friend of mine, Elli.

* * *

**A**doration

Rangiku adored Toshiro. Whether it was because he was her captain or because she might feel something more for him – there was no situation where she couldn't adore him.

* * *

**B**rains

Under all the blonde hair, Rangiku had enough of a brain to understand she could never compete to the brain of Toshiro… he'd always outwit her. He was a prodigy after all.

* * *

**C**ookies

After the Aizen fiasco she knew he noticed she was sad. And when she came to work and found freshly baked cookies on her desk with a note from her captain, to tell her that they were from Momo, she smiled.

Momo couldn't bake… besides, she'd seen the apron in his kitchen before.

* * *

**D**aring

Whoever said Captain Hitsugaya didn't think out of the box… let's just say her daring would attract his attention more than once.

* * *

**E**qual

To them there were no real standards; even though he would order her around when she was being lazy, he would never treat her as if she was inferior to him.

* * *

**F**ood

He always told her that her cooking was miserable; ingredients that didn't belong in a recipe shouldn't be mixed. But yet, every time she would make him something, he would nod and eat it all up, only to be sick the evening later.

And she loved to cook for him.

* * *

**G**entle

When it came to paperwork, he was not so gentle with her. He would yell about it and keep her from her free time sometimes...but look at the bright side; he could have forced her like captain Kuchiki did.

* * *

**H**air

Rangiku could always find comfort in only watching the messy white hairs of her Captain. She didn't know what it was, but white hair could be really cute on the right persons… She did _not _think Yamamoto was cute!

* * *

**I**ntimate

Toshiro, simply put, did not show his intimate side often. It surprised Rangiku greatly that their first time wasn't as awkward as she thought it would be. Instead the mesh like they have always been doing this – boy did she love it.

* * *

**J**ealousy

She wondered why the child prodigy never noticed a cat-fight. Maybe a cat-fight entirely on her part. She couldn't blame herself – he always gave Momo the attention she wanted, she yearned for. It took about four pencils to snap before he had a clue. Thinking back now, maybe the years of jealousy were worth it.

* * *

**K**inder Garden

When they first met, Rangiku always teased him that she had originally thought he escaped from Kinder Garden. But now, every time she would bring it up, he'd show her how much of an adult he really was…

* * *

**L**istening

When Rangiku had a little too much to drink, she would find herself being dragged back to her home, him listening to her babbling about things that didn't make sense at all...but he did catch "Love".

* * *

**M**anly

Up until this very day, Rangiku could still giggle about that one faithful day a century ago, when her captain was nearing the stage of adulthood. She never thought about it, until she went to give him some papers at his house, entering without knocking.

And seeing him in front of the mirror, shaving himself awkwardly.

…Oh jolly, when did he become so manly?

* * *

**N**ibbling

She noticed he tends to nibble... a lot. He nibbles on his pieces of water melon, he nibbles on his straw in his drink, on her ear when he tried to make a statement –_ahum_– and frankly, Rangiku didn't mind... it was kinda cute to see.

* * *

**O**pen

For her, he was always open for new things… even if it meant chilli with mayo and ice-cream.

* * *

**P**aperwork

She _hated_ paperwork, and often she would wonder if she had this much just so he could watch her struggle with it. That is, until her heap lessened, and his heap increased.

Now, she liked to watch him struggle with it and not do hers at all. This would result into him being angry with her and doing her heap as well. Which would result into a heated argument in the evening – with the needed outcome.

And then she would _love_ paperwork.

* * *

**Q**uirk

Sometimes he would have a quirk, but after all the years Rangiku knew just fine how to handle them. Shove away all the papers, ignore his irritated complaints, push him down on the desk and let her hands to the magical work.

And he'd sigh contently, proving Rangiku she really was a good at massaging.

* * *

**R**anting

After a long night, somewhere between her being lazy and whining, she could hear her Captain muttering underneath his breath while he did his work, and grinned widely when she remembered what he did. Ranting at Hyourinmaru, who just couldn't stop discussing last night's events...

She had to love the dragon.

* * *

**S**exy

First she thought her cleavage, wild hair and smoky look never did anything to him. Sexy didn't seem to be in his vocabulary. But beautiful was.

* * *

**T**iny

Some while back, on a drunken rampage she heard someone calling Hitsugaya tiny. That is when she took a big breath and yelled out that her captain was NOT tiny...he was fun sized!

* * *

**U** and me

After a heavy night of drinking, she thought it would be a great idea to give him something to remember her by. The next morning, the captain looked at his desk and saw that "someone" had carved a sloppy wooden heart with an arrow piercing it on his desk and written inside it was…

"U and me"

* * *

**V**ice Captain

Ever since she met him, she knew he was going to become very strong. She recruited him in hopes that one day; she would be able to work with him. And that was why they both didn't think twice about her taking the exam.

* * *

**W**inter

First, Rangiku liked summer. It would be hot and you would get to wear skanky clothes, not too mention you would get a beautiful tan.

Her captain came around. Now… she likes Winter.

* * *

**X**OXO

He never responded to her giddy goodbye messages – kisses, love, sweets, hugs – but he couldn't help but ask what her previous one meant. In response, she told him that he would only get to know if he would say goodbye in a more sweet way too, which succeeded.

Rangiku still didn't tell him what XOXO meant.

* * *

**Y**ing Yang

They were the complete opposite of each other – yet they fit perfectly with one another; like Ying and Yang.

* * *

**Z**oning out

Sometimes her captain would zone-out. When she woke him up and asked what he was thinking, she can't help but detect the light blush in his cheeks. She would just raise a knowing eyebrow at him, watching as the blush got redder…

* * *

**The end! :D **


End file.
